Wants To Go Home
by Lolin' Girl
Summary: During Forgotten? Never. Kerstin on the Reds homeworld. ONE-SHOT. Sorry it's so short.


She look around at her surroundings: red, rocky ground, a slight red sky, red Sark everywhere, no Reds, and certainly no one to save her from this void she calls life.

She's on the Red Sentient home world.

**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, **

**She felt it everyday.**

**And I couldn't help her,**

**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

She slowly got up from where she was sleeping, and walked out of the hidden cave. She had to stay hidden, or _they_ would find her.

**What's wrong, **

**What's wrong now?**

**Too many, **

**Too many problems.**

She had no food, no water, she had to stay on the move, never sleeping in the same place twice, she couldn't remember much from her past, only bits and pieces of fragments. She remembered that she had a terrible life, but it changed when she met nine people, nine people…she can't remember.

They were her family, but then they betrayed her, she remembered the whole thing. The pain, misery, the feeling of being forgotten, left behind, discarded…_especially _the pain. The unbearable, agonizingly, tormenting pain of imploding.

**Don't know where she belongs,**

**Where she belongs.**

**She wants to go home,**

**But nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies,**

**Broken inside.**

**With no place to go,**

**No place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

She was broken, shattered into a million pieces, waiting for _someone _to glue them back together. She needs someone to fix the deadness inside her, the emptiness, loneliness. She was crying out for help.

But nobody was there.

She's cried so much, it's all she knows, other than surviving and waiting. She don't even know if she should keep hiding, if she let them catch her, maybe they would kill her and end her pointless life. So she can meet death.

Sweet, blissful death.

**Open your eyes and look outside,**

**Find the reasons why.**

**You've been rejected,**

**And now you can't find what you left behind.**

**Be strong,**

**Be strong now.**

**Too many,**

**Too many problems.**

**Don't know where she belongs,**

**Where she belongs.**

She needs to find where she belongs, where she feels loved, cared for. But she's having trouble since she's stuck on one planet, surrounded by her enemies. She knows there out there, somewhere.

She just has to find them.

**She wants to go home,**

**But nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies,**

**Broken inside.**

She don't remember the faces, but remember the wonderful memories with them. A laugh, a hug, a kiss. Many kisses, ones she's been anticipating for a long time. She daydreams about these happy events she remembers before the incident happened.

So she waits, and prays every night that the next day, maybe, just maybe, one of those faces will come back for her.

**With no place to go,**

**No place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

**Her feelings she hides,**

**Her dreams she can't find.**

**She's losing her mind,**

**She's fallen behind.**

She doesn't show any emotion to the Red Sentients, happiness, sadness, hatred, fear, worry…all gone, her face is blank as a sheet of paper never been written on.

She slowly losing her grip on sanity, everyday it's lessening more and more. Being alone with no one to talk to makes everything worse. She don't even talk, so there's no point in another human-being living on this wretched planet.

**She can't find her place,**

**She's losing her faith.**

**She's fallen from grace,**

**She's all over the place.**

**(Yeah, oh)**

**She wants to go home,**

**But nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies,**

**Broken inside.**

She's starting to believe everyone and everything's against her. Making her life more worse than it already is. She's broken inside and out, and just wants to go home.

**With no place to go,**

**No place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

**She's lost inside,**

**Lost inside…**

**(Oh, oh)**

**She's lost inside,**

**Lost inside…**

**(Oh, oh…oh)**

She doesn't even know who she is anymore.

But she's Kerstin Freud, and she just wants to go home.


End file.
